A batalha do Rei Julian
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Minha primeira fic de Pinguins de Madagascar. Em outras palavras, uma oneshot narrada pelo Rei Julian. Meio bobinha, mas espero que gostem.


**A "batalha" do Rei Julian**

Olá, folha de papel. Aqui quem fala é o seu rei favorito, o Rei Julian.

Normalmente eu pediria para o Maurice escrever as coisas para mim, mas isso que estou prestes a escrever é considerado um assunto real. Em outras palavras, ninguém pode saber sobre isso.

O assunto? É um bem simples: estou sendo derrotado! E por uma plebeia!

Tudo começou há uma semana atrás. Estava fazendo uma lista com minhas qualidades reais, com o Maurice tomando nota. Eu não fazia ideia de onde estava o Mort, e nem me importava, desde que estivesse bem longe dos meus pés.

Bom, voltando à história, meus assuntos reais foram interrompidos quando a mulher Alice entrou no meu reino carregando uma caixa de madeira. Inicialmente, pensei que fosse um presente para mim, é claro, mas quando ela abriu a caixa, percebi que estava enganado.

Dentro dela, havia um lêmure-fêmea! De cauda anelada, como eu!

Era o primeiro lêmure do sexo feminino que eu vi, e eu tenho certeza de que era uma garota, porque eu, de jeito nenhum, usaria uma coroa de flores na cabeça. E eu sei que o Maurice e o Mort também não usariam.

Uma vez que a Alice deixou meu reino, notei que Mort (que surgiu não sei de onde) e Maurice se aproximaram de minha nova súdita, e eu a chamo de súdita porque, uma vez que um lêmure entra no meu reino, se torna meu súdito.

Mort e Maurice se apresentaram para ela, e ela fez o mesmo. Acabei descobrindo que ela se chamava Mary, um nome incomum para um lêmure, devo admitir. Quando ela se aproximou de mim, querendo, provavelmente, saber o meu nome e tal, fui direto: disse a ela que era o rei do zoológico e que, por ela estar no meu reino, era minha súdita.

Ao contrário do Maurice e do Mort, que me aceitaram como seu rei assim que me conheceram (principalmente o Mort), a tal de Mary demonstrou ser o que os plebeus chamam de "rebelde", principalmente quando disse para mim que eu era um lêmure como todos os outros e, por isso, não tinha o direito de mandar nela.

Esse foi o início da batalha entre Mary e eu.

Mary faz tudo que quer, na hora que quer e do jeito que quer... e eu não gosto nada disso. Ela... ela me trata como gato e sapato (e não, pinguins bocós. Caso leiam no futuro o que estou escrevendo, eu não estou me referindo ao tal gato lunar com cara de louco que é amigo de vocês)! Sem falar que ela está colocando o Maurice e o Mort contra mim! E sabe como? Dizendo que eles não precisam seguir minhas ordens! Veja só que cabimento!

Mas o pior ocorreu dois dias atrás.

Eu estava indo tomar um banho de sol no meu trono real e, quando percebi, Mary estava deitada nele! Ah, mas aquilo havia sido a gota d'água! Comecei a gritar pra ela sair do meu trono, e até puxei-a pelo braço para "ajudar"! Entretanto, quando a puxei pelo braço, foi isso com tanta força que acabei caindo de costas no chão. E, quando percebi, Mary estava em cima de mim!

Pela primeira vez, me senti um rei vulnerável. E não era pra menos, porque não poderia fazer nada, não com ela em cima de mim. Provavelmente ela sabia disso, pois levou a mão até um dos meus pés e começou a passar os dedos por ele, me fazendo ficar arrepiado!

**Mary: **Está gostando, Julian?

Ela abriu um sorriso maquiavélico enquanto "brincava" com o meu pé, o que me deixou mais arrepiado ainda... e com medo. Por um instante, até achei bom o que ela estava fazendo com o meu pé, mas eu não podia achar bom! Isso seria demonstrar fraqueza, e um rei nunca demonstra fraqueza.

Olhando para ela, notei que ela tinha uma beleza incomum para uma plebeia. Ela podia até ser chata e rebelde, mas até um rei tinha que admitir que ela não era de se jogar fora. Quase que abri um sorriso ao pensar nisso, mas consegui "segurá-lo" a tempo.

Com um sorriso ainda mais maquiavélico, ela tirou a mão do meu pé e começou a tocar a ponta dos dedos em mim, coisa que já estava me deixando com cócegas. Segurei as risadas por um tempo, mas uma hora não deu pra aguentar: acabei gargalhando muito alto. Muito alto mesmo!

O pior é que, quando me acalmei um pouco, percebi que todos estavam me olhando: não só o Mort e o Maurice, mas os outros animais do zoológico também. Consegui reagir e empurrei Mary de cima de mim, antes de levantar do chão, embora um pouco tarde: todos começaram a cochichar sobre o que tinham visto. O pinguim Recruta até comentou que eu estava com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate!

Olhei para Mary e notei que ela estava com um sorriso parecido com o que eu fazia quando tinha um plano contra os pinguins bocós. Foi aí que percebi: ela tinha ganhado a primeira batalha. Mostrou meu lado fraco para todo o zoológico.

Mesmo assim, até hoje eu não desisti. Mary poder ter ganho a batalha, mas não a guerra. E depois do que tinha acontecido, incluindo o sorriso maquiavélico dela que até hoje não saí da minha cabeça, decidi que farei Mary cair aos meus pés, de qualquer jeito.

Nem que, para isso, tenha que torna-la minha rainha.

FIM!


End file.
